Episode 8917 (1st June 2016)
Plot Sinead is subdued over breakfast, feeling guilty. Chesney apologises to her for leaving her in the lurch yesterday. She tells him she was out drinking all night with Fiz. Roy and Cathy announce their engagement to a delighted Fiz and Anna. Izzy has her hearing today at which she plans to plead "not guilty". Phelan again offers to look at the slates on No.3 but Norris rejects the idea of employing a murder suspect like Jason. The man himself accosts Sarah in the street, demanding to know what David’s playing at. Todd advises his brother to keep a low profile and leave Sarah to him. Sylvia rings Roy, demanding that he come and look after her again. He reluctantly agrees. At the factory, Sinead sheepishly apologises to Aidan for her clumsy pass. Eva clocks the end of the exchange and pushes Aidan for an explanation. Norris is intrigued when Alastair Burton, a customer in the Kabin, mentions he’s in property and is currently seeking Edwardian-era roof slates to restore a period building as they're a valuable commodity. In the café, Todd gently suggests to Sarah that David’s trying to frame Jason to throw the police off his own trail. Feeling the pressure, Sarah storms out. Alastair leaves his card with Norris. Sarah is aghast at the sight of a man that looks like Callum walking along Rosamund Street. Todd sees Billy comforting her. Norris phones Alastair to strike the deal but Mary suspects he's being conned. Chesney’s suspicious when Fiz lets slip that she wasn’t with Sinead all night. Phelan also warns Norris to be beware of scammers. Eva makes pointed comments when Chesney and Sinead sit with her and Aidan in the Rovers. Roy finds his mother is fine and decides to stay home. He presents a delighted Cathy with an engagement ring. Todd corners Billy in the pub and fishes for information on Sarah. When Billy hints that Callum may have physically threatened Sarah, Todd starts to surmise. Billy refuses to indulge in such speculation. Eva can hold her tongue no longer and blurts out that Sinead made a play for Aidan. Chesney’s devastated and storms out of the pub. Todd calls on Sarah at the flat to probe her about Callum but is thrown when Sarah asks if he believes in ghosts. He’s astonished when she suddenly flips and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alastair Burton - Nicholas Asbury Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street and rear alley *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason accosts Sarah in the street, demanding to know what David is playing at; Chesney is devastated when he hears about Sinead's move on Aidan; Roy and Cathy announce their engagement; and Norris hits upon a money-spinning idea involving roof tiles. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,700,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2016 episodes